DOA: Evangelion
by blackmage7536
Summary: Shinji has a few more problems on his hands, being Shinji what will he do?
1. Surprises

**DOA: Evangelion**

Shadows loom over all the nooks and crannies, women and children shy away from the alleys and crevasse, all this is seen by one pair of eyes. Walking through the darkness and into the light a passerby would only see a shadow, perhaps a ghost depending on the things that you believe in. The ghost glides through the night in search of its prey wherever it may be, all knowledge has left it, it hungers for the chase and nothing more. In between a rasping breath it conjures forth the name of its prey, "Ikari".

Present Day

"Baka, where is my lunch? Wake up, Baka!"

Another start to a wonderful day of bickering and apologizing is in store for the resident Eva pilot. "Waahhh, I'm sorry. I'm up, I'll get right on breakfast Asuka." Tearing away the covers Shinji Ikari runs toward the bathroom for a quick bathroom break then onto the arduous task of making breakfast and lunch for his hot-tempered roommate.

"Hurry up idiot, were going to be late again. And if I'm late I'll kick your ass to next week."

"Yes, Asuka. I'm sorry Asuka."

"Stop apologizing and finish up you damn fool." Shaking her long mane of hair, the resident vixen takes great pleasure out of seeing her roommate scurry around like a little mouse caught in a trap. 'He should really grow a spine, I mean if he can't stand my ridiculing of him he'll die in the real world.'

"Here you go Asuka, breakfast and lunch. Remember to not place the lettuce onto of the bread or it will go soft."

"Baka, I am smarter than that, plus it was only one time. So stop reminding me about the time that you forgot to fix my lunch right, and let's get going."

Entirely without a hint of backbone Shinji took all of Asuka's insults in stride and went about his business like it was a regular day occurrence. "Yes, Asuka. I'll get my bag and change quickly."

"Fine, but if you are not out here by 6:00 I am leaving without your idiotic butt."

"Yes, Asuka. I'm sorry." Rushing into his domicile nicknamed "Shinji's Lovely Suite" Shinji quickly stripped off his clothing and hurried to wear his school attire. "I'm rea…dy." But his call was left on deaf ears, all he saw when he came out was his lunch and a note from Asuka.

Hey idiot, couldn't wait for you forever. Went on ahead, catch up if you can.

"I'm going to be late again. Better hurry."

In Central Dogma

Gendo Ikari was sitting at his desk working on his evil smirk, 'Now if I turn my lip up just so, there…now I look even more sinister.'

"Ahem…"

Jolted from his thoughts Gendo looked around his dark office to find a shadow that did not belong in his room. "Who is there?"

"Ikari?"

Caught off guard with the sudden feminine voice Gendo quickly recovered, "Yes, and who are you?"

Stepping out of the shadows a cloaked figure loomed over the diminished office. "I have come to collect on what your family owes." With a flick of her wrist the intruder had wedged a dagger between Gendo's legs, startled with the new addition to his nether regions Gendo still kept up his mask of ignorance. "I have no idea what you are talking about, now leave before the guards come and shoot you to a bloody pulp."

With another flick of her wrist a second dagger was lodged 1 millimeter away from the first. "I have come for payment and I will have it. Is this understood?"

Sweating bullets now, Gendo searched for his alarm button underneath his desk. Finally locating the offending device Gendo smirked and stated "Perfectly." With a touch of the button guards swarmed toward the Commander's office.

"Where is the pilot?"

Perplexed about the question but knowing it would take 3 mins for the death squad to get to his office Gendo humored the intruder. "Which one?"

"The boy, your son."

'This was not part of the deal, did SEELE wish to use the boy for something different?'

"He is in school, but I feel certain that you will not meet him." Checking his watch Gendo counted down in his head, '5…4….3….2….1…hmm?'

An explosion that was heard throughout Central Dogma blew away half of the complete regiment of Section 2. While the other half sustained injuries that would plagued them for their rest of their days.

"Thank you for the information, Commander." Performing a mock salute the intruder disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 'My god, she is going after the Third Child.'

Picking up his phone Gendo dialed the squad that monitored the Third Child at all times, 'Pick up, pick up.' With a reassuring click the phone connected, "This is Commander Ikari take the Third Child to Central Dogma, do you understand?"

"Well that will be a problem Commander."

"Are you defying a direct order soldier? I will have your head."

"It's not that Commander, it's just your squad has been eliminated."

"Whaa….who is this?"

"No one important, just someone who annihilated your entire monitoring squad. And don't worry about the Third Child, he is in good hands, MINE!" With that last statement the line went dead, and Gendo Ikari watched as his plan to unite with his wife just went up in smoke.

Outside the School Yard

"Now what shall we do to kill time, any suggestions Shinji?"

With a plethora of dead bodies strewn throughout the school yard Shinji could only hope to hold back all the bile that was collecting inside his throat. "To the beach? Sure sounds good. I could use a tan."

"Christie, I don't believe the boy wants to go with you."

"I was wondering when you would get here Ayane, it's been what 2 years since we last met?"

"Release the boy into my custody and you will be able to walk away unharmed, if not then I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Oh, hmm? Where's the fun in that Ayane? And we want to have fun don't we Shinji? I say we play a game, how's Cat and Mouse sound?" Without further ado Christie sprinted to her car and threw Shinji in the backseat, waving one last time at Ayane, Christie gunned it.

"Very well gaijin, if that is how you want to play, then let's play."

**Author's Notes: So how was the first installment of _DOA: Evangelion_? I should get the next installment in soon, I feel the need to write more soon. Anyways, Peace I'm out.**


	2. More surprises

**DOA: Evangelion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Evangelion or DOA, please don't sue me.**

When we last left our peculiar story, Christie had just manhandled Shinji into her sleek and stylish sport's coupe. While Ayane followed in her own vehicle, a Kawasaki Ninja, exceeding speeds of over 100 mph Ayane was not happy.

'Stupid gaijin, stealing what is rightfully mine…she will pay dearly for this. Now…how best to navigate this jungle they call a city?' Weaving in and out of streets and alleys Ayane soon caught up to the intrepid duo, but Christie would not let herself be caught so easily.

'That wench, how did she catch up so quickly? No matter, let's see her catch up to me when we get to the straight and narrow.' Applying even more pressure on the gas pedal Christie soon crossed the threshold between fast and just stupid. Turning at over 180 mph it was no wonder that the coupe flipped over, what was miraculous about this one event in time is that they landed right side up.

"Whoo…now that was a blast…eh Ikari? Hey kid, you okay?"

Believing that he had seen the worst driving imaginable performed by Misato, Shinji soon reconsidered that assumption, 'This woman is crazy, please don't let me die…I mustn't run away…I mustn't run away.'

"Eh, whatever kid, your speaking skills are not why they hired me." Getting back to the matter at hand Christie looked in her rear view mirror and saw nothing but asphalt.

'So the purple-headed freak finally gave up…that takes care of that nuisance.'

Although Christie could not see Ayane it did not mean that she had slipped away. All this meant was that you didn't know which way Ayane would kill you from, which as you might imagine was not a good feeling.

Cruising along the streets of Tokyo-3 Ayane took the time to wonder what ever happened to days that have gone by. 'When things were so much easier, kill or be killed. Nothing in the world but survival to worry about, all that has long gone, now the thrill of the hunt is what keeps me going on.' Shaking her head to remove such irrelevant thoughts Ayane peered along the horizon to locate her prey. 'The gaijin can drive very well, but it is only a car, and that can never change the outcome of this little charade.'

Elsewhere, another young woman searches for the son of Gendo and Yui Ikari, but her purposes for him might have been more pure then Christie's and Ayane's. 'Hmm…from what the guard told me…they should be heading out of town. Christie will not want to stay in one place for too long…thus it would be only logical to wait at the border and catch them there.' With a decisive path chosen the woman climbed into her vehicle and drove to the city limits.

**Back to Shinji**

"Why have you taken me? I have done nothing to offend you…I do not even know who you are. Will you please release me?" From the blank stare and silence Shinji knew it was a fruitless effort. Although the woman driving the vehicle seemed upbeat and cheerful in the beginning she soon turned cold and analytical in a hurry. 'I wonder if the woman on the motorcycle caused her such stress? That reminds me…where did that woman go off to? I mean I saw her following us not long ago…but then disappeared. What a odd pair these women make...almost like they know each other to a tee.'

'That freak didn't take the hint, she still pursues us…what could she want with this pilot? I have the contract…why would she meddle in my affairs?' In the distance Christie could just make out the highway they would have to take to leave the city.

'There goes the gaijin, disappointing I assumed that she would be more of a challenge, I guess I overestimated her.'

Christie knew life couldn't get any worse, first Ayane was stalking her, second the boy seemed to revert into himself quietly saying every 5 minutes "I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away.", and lastly there seemed to be something obstructing her way out of town. All in all Christie was not having a good day, and it seemed it would not be getting better anytime soon.

"It seems that you have reached the end of the road Christie, now hand over the boy. You have no idea of the potential that young man has, and I will not have him mired by the likes of you." By this time Christie had no choice but to decelerate before she crashed into the barricades lining the road up ahead.

Stepping out of the vehicle Christie prepared herself for the fight that would erupt once the two women were joined. Ayane dismounted her motorbike and walked toward the blond haired assassin, "This would go much quicker if you would just hand over the pilot. I have no grudge with you or whoever you are working for at the time."

Receiving a blank stare in answer Ayane prepared for the battle ahead, positioning herself in one of the fundamental stances of Mugen-Tenshin Ninjitsu she waited for her opponent to make the first move.

Although Ayane was a fierce competitor and worthy adversary Christie would not be underestimated, starting things off with one of the strongest attacks in She Quan, Christie performed a roundhouse kick aimed for Ayane's midsection.

Nimbly dodging the flurry of jabs and kicks that Christie delivered Ayane waited for the one moment when Christie stood exposed. Believing the time right Ayane launched a two-handed thrust straight at Christie's abdomen and followed through with a leg sweep to knock the silver/blonde off her feet. Performing a half-moon kick Ayane believed her match complete, that is until Christie rolled out of the way and struck her squarely in the chest with her right palm.

Backpedaling to regain her balance Ayane again withstood the torrent of attacks that would have literally killed 20 men. Resuming the offensive Ayane tried something new, again performing her leg sweep maneuver she waited for Christie to jump then crouched into a handstand shooting her legs into Christie's thighs.

With things becoming dire for Christie she performed one last technique a 7 hit combo, if performed correctly would break every bone in the opponent's body. The technique would have delivered the victory to Christie if not for one small detail, she was hit with a tranquilizer dart. Crumbling to asphalt Christie glimpsed the person who had shot her, "Helena", with that Christie knew no more.

**Author's Notes: That's it for volume two, hopefully you are enjoying the story thus far, well it's time for me to be off. Peace, I'm out.**


End file.
